


Dark Phoenix

by SSDSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood Magic, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Consensual Rape between Severus & Harry, Dom/sub, Dominant Top!Severus, Don't know where this is going, Dry Penetration, Father/Son Incest, Fucked up Fic, Good Dark Side, Large Cocks, M/M, OOC!Voldemort | Tom Riddle, Rough Sex, Sane!Voldemort, Savage Sex, Sex Toys, Sloppy Holes, Small Cocks, Spanking, Spur of the moment idea, Submissive Bottom!Voldemort, Versatile Sub!Harry, brutal sex, choked by cock, gagging, goblet of fire - Freeform, until even I know what's going on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-28 12:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12606952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/SSDSnape
Summary: There is a plan. Maybe even a plot somewhere. I don't know where it is, nor what the outcome of this story will be. A partial idea has formed, but not all of it has shown itself. It's interguing and yet elusive. The story may not even flow in places or from chapter to chapter, which is okay, because I want it to be odd? Possibly. I don't know...In other words: The summary is a secret and I'm not telling.





	1. The Beginning

Harry sat there between Ron and Hermione completely and bitterly stunned, along with everyone else at the Gryffindor table. He couldn't believe that his name had just flamed out of that blasted cup! The hall was quickly becoming noisy with shouts that he cheated, and Ron was jealous as hell. Harry didn't particularly want to stand up and walk through the door behind the staff table, but with Hermione elbowing him to move he had no choice. 

 

As soon as he passed through the door, the French girl asked him if they wanted the champions to return to the hall, but Harry didn't answer, he simply stood there blank faced as he thought about things. He had secretly been planning something in case anything happened this year and as it just had, rather bluntly at that, Harry's plan was almost complete. Just then the door to the anti-room opened and the teachers came in all talking and squabbling as usual whenever something that involved Harry came up, but Harry himself wasn't listening. He was too busy in his mind. Dumbledore came up to him and grabbed him by his arms and asked Harry angrily if he had put his name in the cup, or asked someone older to put it in for him. However Harry wasn't listening to the man. Something that Snape seemed to have noticed, he cast a quick legilimense at Potter and was rebuffed quite bluntly. 

 

**\- DP -**

 

Later once he was back in the common room Ron had a go at Harry, Harry tried to tell his friend that he never put his name in, but Ron and everyone else didn't believe him. When everyone had gone to sleep that night, Harry got up, still dressed, placed all his belongings into his trunk, shrunk it and put it in his pocket. He then donned his invisibility cloak and made his silent way out of the tower. 

 

Once he was in the main part of the castle, Harry put his plan into action and when morning finally dawned everyone would feel it.  
Everyone got up that morning and once dressed they made their way to the hall for breakfast, the first few students to enter got the fright of their life and shrieked. More students and some teachers came running at the screams and stopped dead at what they saw. Hanging from the enchanted ceiling was the lifeless body of Harry Potter. 

 

Albus Dumbledore walked into the hall beaming, until his saw the boy hanging there. He told everyone to leave immediately. The few students that had come in left quickly just as Snape and Moody walked in.  
Snape took one look at the hanging body of Potter before he turned and left the hall too. Moody who had been eyeing the body with his normal eye kept his magical on Snape until the man had closed the door behind him. He smirked and thought, _This was going to be interesting._

 

Sometime later long after Potter's body had been removed, Moody made his way down to the dungeons and knocked upon the door to Snape's office. Snape opened the door and once he saw whom it was, he stepped back and allowed the man in.  
"Got everything?" Moody asked, as he removed a book from the inside pocket of his robes and held it out. Nodding, Snape took the proffered book and together the two professors vanished. 

 

**\- DP -**

 

Up in the headmaster's office the Phoenix gave a strange eerie cry before imploding, leaving Albus Dumbledore gob-smacked, his mouth hanging.


	2. Strange Ways

Severus and Moody were deposited on the edge of the wards to an unplottable stronghold, where once past them they made their way up the drive and into the vast entrance hall. As soon as they found the right room and entered it, Severus along with Moody came forward and bowed to the Dark Lord, seated on his throne upon the raised platform.  
"It is complete?" Asked the high cold voice. 

 

"Yes my Lord." Severus replied.  
"And they don't suspect anything?" The red-eyed, reptilian faced man asked shrewdly.  
"No my Lord." Moody went on, as his features began to change and he morphed back into a scrawny looking fourteen year old, with killer emerald eyes and a lightning scar on his forehead. 

 

Harry Potter stepped forward and stopped directly in front of Voldemort, before he leant forward and bending down whispered into the man's ear.  
"I trust my little pet has been bad this day. You know what awaits you do you not?"  
Harry then stood back up and smirked down at the man, who he was pleased to note now looked uncomfortable.  
"Daddy," Harry said, as he turned to face Severus, who looked at the boy with amusement. His black eyes sparkling. "Can we go and play now?"  
Severus shook his head but nodded. 

 

**\- DP -**

 

Up in their bedroom Harry stripped Voldemort of his clothes and was delighted to see that his Dark pet was still wearing the cock ring around the base of his 'little' cock and bollocks. Voldemort wasn't little little in the cock department, he was average, but when compared to Harry's it was little in comparison. 

 

Harry then had Voldemort place himself on the middle of the large bed on his hands and knees, then Harry stripped himself and got up behind the pale man and slammed his large, thick and heavy hard cock brutally hard and dry bollocks deep into his pet's tight heat. Voldemort screamed in pain and pleasure and being taken so roughly. 

 

Harry chucked darkly before all went silent and he quickly set up a furiously fast pace.  
A few minutes later, Severus came in and after standing their drooling, as he watched the lovely show on the bed, he too stripped himself of all his clothes and knelt up behind Harry, and slid his large, thick cock bollocks deep into his boy's own dry tight heat. 

 

"Daddy!" Harry cried out as Severus thrust brutally hard into his son, completely annihilating the boy's prostate on every inward thrust. "Daddy - Your - cock is - so - big! It - hurts - in a - good - way! Never - take - it out!"  
Severus smirked and ploughed deeper into the boy, right on up past his prostate and deeper still into his guts. 

 

Meanwhile Voldemort was busy getting his arse reamed out by Harry. Voldemort was crying out in pleasure-pain but only he could hear his own screams and pleas for more, as Harry had cast round his head a silencing charm. Although it didn't last long, as both Harry and Severus wanted to hear their pet's wonderful screams. 

 

Harry removed the charm and as soon as he heard Voldemort's delicious yells, begging and moaning, Harry sped up his harsh thrusts and came hard and deep, filling his pet Dark Lord's tight arse full of cum. While Severus continued to hammer Harry's tighter hole into oblivion.  
Severus finally came hard, emptying himself and filled his son when he felt Harry's internal walls contract around his massive girth, as he came hard in their pet. 

 

As soon as they had come into the other, Harry fell forward on to his pet's sweat soaked back, and Severus fell on to and across his son's, making sure their cocks stayed buried deeply in the other's wrecked and sloppy wet holes.


	3. Phoenix Song

While Voldemort was somewhere downstairs seated on his arrogant throne, giving out orders to his death eater minions, Harry was lying - sitting up against the pillows - in the middle of his large bed his legs spread wide, as he fingered his tight little hole moaning and whimpering. His cock was hard and aching, as it oozed and dribbled pre-cum on to his smooth stomach. As he was touching himself he was being watched by the dark eyes of his Daddy, who was standing just off to the side, in the shadows. 

 

Severus groaned silently and with his wand he flexed it in his hand and sent a violent stinging hex out of the room. It sped down through the halls and corridors until it found the room, and hit its target. Voldemort. The Dark Lord gave a harsh hiss as the hex coursed through him and gave him pleasure. Meanwhile, back upstairs Harry was loudly mewling, wishing that he had his daddy's large thick cock buried deeply within him. 

 

"Daddy!" He whimpered.  
Severus growled and stepped forward. He then got on to the bed and sat between his boy's spread legs.  
"Tsk!" He said, as he gazed down at Harry's hole. "I'm going to have to punish you, child. You haven't succeeded in stretching yourself for me." 

 

"Please daddy!"  
Severus took hold of his thick hard cock and guided it to rest against the rim of Harry's dry boy hole. He then gazed into the boy's green eyes and slammed his brutally dry way, bollocks deep inside of Harry in one harsh thrust. 

 

Harry screamed and cried out at being taken so hard and rough. He wanted more and more! He wanted his daddy to never stop! To always stay buried in him! Severus brutalised Harry's hole with incredibly wonderfully painfully exquisite violence. The man was wild and animalistic with his thrusts. Harry continued to scream, cry, beg, moan, whimper, wail and whine with need.  
It wasn't long before Harry was coming painfully so with a shriek.

 

**\- DP -**

 

Downstairs, Voldemort was busy torturing Lucius and Draco Malfoy, not because they had failed in anything, no. It was because Voldemort's whole body was thrumming with a fire, ignited by what he could feel was going on upstairs without him. So torturing his followers - these two in particular, sent his pleasure sawing. 

 

His cock was hard and aching something fierce in its ever tightening ring, the frustration at not being able to cum was doing his head in, combined with the volatile sex session going up stairs - the feel of the Cruciatus curse on the two screaming and blubbering blondes helped in keeping his mind off of Harry. He cackled maniacally, his red eyes flashing in the semi-darkened room. 

 

**\- DP -**

 

As soon as Severus had finished flooding Harry's guts and arse full of his fourth lot of cum, a flash appeared above the two. Severus looked up along with a bleary eyed and exhausted Harry as a black flaming fireball burned above them. Not a moment later the room was filled with an eerily haunting lament, followed soon after by a Dark Phoenix.  
"Fawkes." Harry murmured, a small smile upon his lips as he immediately fell into a deep sleep. 

 

Severus pulled out of the boy and cleaned himself up, before he conjured up a large thick plug and rammed it deep into Harry's sloppy wrecked hole. He then got up and stood beside the bed and watched as Fawkes became a fireball once again and zoomed downward and into Harry. A moment later Harry's eyes napped open and the green was gone. Staring back up at Severus were a pair of flaming black and green eyes, swirling with power.


	4. Dark Phoenix Magic

"Child, do you wish for children one day?" Severus asked Harry out of the blue, as they lay on their bed letting the afterglow subside.  
"Daddy," Harry replied softly, turning to face Severus. "I do want children one day, but not until we have worked out how to turn Voldemort back into Tom Riddle. Only then will I consider breeding him. The red eyes I can live with, but those remaining reptilian features... hell no!" 

 

"Don't you wish to carry a couple of children, Harry?"  
"I would like to, yes. Are you offering to breed me, daddy?"  
"I have been considering it son, yes." Severus replied with a smile.  
Harry smiled back and hugged his dad.  
"I'll think about it, but only when Tom is human-looking again." 

 

Later Harry got dressed and began to test out his new powers. Having Dark Phoenix magic at your fingertips and thrumming through you bloodstream was going to be interesting to see and it was to.

 

**\- DP -**

 

Voldemort was summoned back up to their bedroom later that evening, as soon as the death eater meeting had finished. He was placed upon the centre of the bed, his robes banished and his wrists bound tightly to the bedposts. Severus stood next to the bed in all his naked glory, as he placed a stainless steel clawed mouth spreader forcefully into the lipless mouth, before conjuring and covering the Dark Lord's head and face completely in a black leather head/face mask - with a hole in the mouth area. 

 

Once done, Severus then straddled Voldemort's upper chest and slammed his thick heavy cock brutally in and down the man's throat. Hearing the man choke and gag on his cock had Severus growl deeply as he continued to abuse his pet. Meanwhile, Harry came up on to the bed and spread the pale white legs wide apart and simply sat there on his knees as he gazed darkly down at the pale white cock and bollocks, straining and flexing in its ever tightening ring. 

 

With predatory hunger and his eyes smouldering and swirling with Dark Phoenix magic, Harry conjured up a paddle and immediately began to reign down harsh heavy blows to Voldemort's little bollocks, making the Dark Lord shriek and hiss, as his whole body went rigid. It was a good job that Severus had forced the man to wear a mouth spreader, as he might well have bitten off Severus' cock that was still currently choking said Dark Lord. 

 

Harry continued with the blistering and torturing of Voldemort's bollocks with the paddle for a good few minutes, before he threw it aside and with his new Dark Phoenix powers, he took his hand and grasped hold of the tenderised bollocks as he willed his hand into black and orange flame. The wailing and crying, that was stilted with choking sounds coming from the top end of the bed, where Severus was still pounding away were delightful music to Harry's ears, as he continued to scorch Voldemort's nether-regions. 

 

**\- DP -**

 

Once Voldemort had been brutalised and abused enough, Severus and Harry removed the spreader and healed up his bollocks to how they were before their torturing, and banished him to the foot of the bed. Then Severus took hold of his son's hair in a firm grim and forced Harry's mouth open and on to his cock. 

 

Harry whimpered and moaned around the thick piece of meat in his throat and took the brutally fast and rough skull fucking that his daddy gave him. Severus came hard and deep down his boy's lovely throat, while Harry himself came hard all over the bed. Once Severus had been licked clean, Harry got up, smiled at his daddy, kissed him, got dressed and disappeared in a dark flaming ball out of the Manor.


	5. Burning and Crying

There was a flash and a Dark Phoenix appeared inside the walls of Hogwarts. It flew around the Great Hall and landed upon the back of Dumbledore' golden throne, behind the staff table. The Hall was void of any students or teachers, but that wouldn't last long. The Phoenix then began to sing a hauntingly chilling lament which when heard by the students who were in class , sent a chill of fear down all their backs. 

 

Dumbledore came running and stopped dead at the sight of the black magic bird sitting upon his chair. The bird stopped singing as students and teachers entered the Hall. Once the last of them had entered, then the large golden doors slammed shut making everyone jump with fright. The bird then trilled and black and orange fire seeped from it on to the golden chair. It ran over it and those next to it, it consumed the table in front of it. 

 

Then the floor and walls and finally the enchanted ceiling. Everyone stood there and watched scared out of their minds as the once elegant Great Hall became a Hall inferno. Everyone wasn't surprised that their feet were absolutely fine as the fire danced under them. Dumbledore raised his wand, but it was yanked out of his hand and remained suspended high above him, then two other objects appeared beside the wand. A silvery cloak and a ring. Dumbledore's eyes went wide at seeing the three Hallows above him, yet he was unable to touch them. He had wanted them for a long while now. 

 

Just then Ron Weasley cried out a name and everyone turned to look at the red headed boy, who was staring transfixed ahead of him.  
"Harry!"  
Everyone looked from Weasley to the head table and watched in horror as the Dark Phoenix flew off of the biting chair and flashed into Harry Potter. No one moved or made a sound as they watched as the one they thought had died a few days ago, stood quite alive and well before them. 

 

Then the Hallows flew down and around and on to Harry. The cloak was draped around his shoulders, the wand placed into his right hand and the Ring placed on to his left index finger. As soon as all three were on him Harry chuckled a cold and high evil laugh and willed the dark fire to return to him. Everyone watched as the fire withdrew from the Great Hall - leaving it untouched - and returned to Harry, consuming the boy in fire.  
"You've lost old man." Harry's voice grew raspy. "You thought Voldemort was the Dark Lord, oh how wrong you were. Voldemort is but a mere puppet on my string! Mine to do with as I please!"  
And with that Harry's evil cackle echoed around the Hall as he flashed out.

 

**\- DP -**

 

Later that night once a silencing spell had been cast around the curled up form of the Dark Lord at the foot of the bed, Severus asked Harry a question that has always intrigued him ever since he had started fucking the boy.  
"Son, what is it about me fucking you that you like so much?"  
"Hm... I'm not sure, daddy." Harry replied, as he lay there on the bed, with his daddy's thick hard cock still buried deeply within him. "It's not just the wonderful thrill I get when you pound into my prostate, it's also the feeling of the stretch... the feel of your thick monster filling me, the feel of it between my arse cheeks, splaying them wide... feeling it deep in my gut. As I said I'm not entirely sure. I suppose the main reason is I feel whole and complete."  
Severus smirked and flexed his cock deep inside his boy, making Harry whimper and mewl wantonly. 

 

"You're such a good boy for daddy," Severus whispered into Harry's ear, as he began to thrust gently in and out of Harry's already abused, sloppy and gaping hole, whilst with his right hand he took hold of his son's own large hard cock and began to stroke it firm and harshly, occasionally squeezing it on every other downward stroke. Harry meanwhile began to moan and beg, his voice rising as his daddy's thrusts quickly turned brutal and animalistic. 

 

"You're such a sweet and dirty boy," Severus growled, "taking daddy's cock hard and fast, much like you fuck our pet down there! Such a good boy, Harry."  
After a few minutes Harry gave a loud cry and came hard all over the bed, his hot internal walls clamping down with a struggle - having already been fucked out of his mind earlier - around his dad's own monster, making Severus growl darkly in his throat as he too emptied his large bull bollocks deeply within the boy, flooding Harry's guts with his boiling hot cum. 

 

**\- DP -**

 

But it didn't stop there. For the next four hours straight, Severus continued to fuck Harry's sloppy gapping hole, until Harry was literally crying in painful pleasure and exhaustion. Severus smiled, it was the first time since they had been together that he had truly dominated and repeatedly raped Harry senseless - much to the boy's delight. With every which way he fucked his son hard, fast and brutally, Harry's stomach expanded as it continued to fill with his cum. 

 

By the end of the long session, Harry was coming painfully dry orgasms and yet Severus was still shooting large hot loads deeply into his boy.  
With the final thrust of the night, Severus came hard, buried deeply into Harry's sloppy heat. Even though his cock was plugging Harry, cum still dribbled out, making Harry - much to his dad's delight - look like a well and truly fucked whore.  
Severus finally pulled out of the wrecked and thoroughly abused hole and cuddled his whimpering son close, kissing his raven hair and cooing. 

 

"You did very well tonight, child. I'm very proud of you."  
"Thank you daddy," Harry sobbed, "thank you for taking me like that. It was wicked!"  
Severus chuckled darkly and continued to pet Harry's hair, while rubbing soothing circles over the boy's cumbelly. Harry then groaned as he felt his daddy's now flaccid cock lying snugly between his gapping and battered hole, which quickly began to leak cum much like a burst dam - covering the bed and their bodies in the cold flood tide. Severus groaned at the feeling and was sorely tempted to impale Harry again, but he simply lay there and once all of his cum had flooded them, Severus wandlessly banished the mess to drown the Dark Lord in it on the floor. Severus then kissed his now sleeping child and soon joined the boy in sleep.


	6. Dreaming of Daddy

As Harry slept his body healed almost instantly, with him being a Phoenix it was inevitable really. While he slept he dreamt about the second time he and Severus got together... 

 

 _..Harry knocked and entered the office of Professor Snape. Snape looked up scowling._  
_"What do you want Potter?!"_  
_"I want you to fuck me... daddy." Harry replied sweetly back._  
_Severus Snape rose quickly, his chair scratching upon the floor and fell over. He stepped menacingly round the desk and grabbed hold of Potter's jumper, hauling the boy forwards._

 

_Harry then kissed the man, being so close to his Professor's face. Snape growled and grabbed the boy by his hair and hauled him round and over his desk. He then yanked down Potter's trousers and briefs and began to spank the boy's smooth arse. Potter yelped and moaned with each swat, loving that Snape always seemed to know what he wanted._

 

 _By the thirtieth smack, the boy was a whimpering mess and his star was a deep red hew._  
_"P-Please - sir!" Potter begged and mewled. "Please!"_  
_"Say it!" Snape growled, as he swatted the boy again._  
_"P-Please - D-Daddy!" Potter gasped, his thighs shaking uncontrollably._  
_"Good boy." And with that, Severus hauled the boy up by his hair again non too gently and spun him round, then pushed him to his knees._

 

 _He noted that the boy's large and thick cock was hard and flexing between his thighs as he knelt on the cold floor. Severus unbuckled his trousers and dropped his own trousers and boxers and guided the boy's open mouth on to his large cock. Potter hummed and moaned around the large mushroom head, before Severus fisted both his hands in the boy's wild raven hair and slammed his brutal way down Potter's tight throat, in one harsh thrust, loving the sounds of the boy choking and gagging. He smashed the boy's nose into his pelvis and trimmed pubic hair, whilst the boy's chin nestled into his bull bollocks._  
_"Yes! Take my cock boy!" Severus growled. "That's it child!"_

 

 _Severus still couldn't get over the fact that Potter wanted this sort of relationship with him, and thanked Merlin that they weren't actually related, although as he thought about it, he wished sometimes that they were, and he had said so to Potter, he had said that Harry was his son in all but blood. Potter liked it. And they both liked this spiced up relationship they had. After a few minutes of brutalising the boy's throat, Severus pulled out and watched with a smirked as the boy gasped in great breaths of much needed air._

 

 _After a moment or two Severus hauled the boy back up and laid him on his back on the desk, he then ripped off the child's trousers and underwear, and put them on the desk beside Potter. Severus then spread the boy's legs and guided his cock to rest at His son's tight little entrance._  
_"Are you going to be good for daddy, and not cry out?" He asked as he looked down into his boy's green eyes._  
_Harry nodded._

 

 _Severus then slammed his cock bollocks deep into the boy's tight dry hole. Harry screamed - he couldn't help it - he loved the way his Daddy fucked him. He soon found his mouth filled with his own underpants. The taste of sweat and stale piss just increased his sex crazed mind, sending a ripple of heavy arousal through body. He mewled and groaned around them, while his daddy set up a brutally vicious pace. Slamming deeply into his tight heat, his internal walls ckamping down on his daddy's thick meat pummelling his guts and his prostate..._

  
**\- DP -**

 

Harry cried out in his sleep just as he reached orgasm in his dream and his eyes snapped open. It hadn't been just a highly erotic dream, Harry looked up and found that Severus had him on his back, his smooth legs spread wide apart as Severus, his daddy slammed brutally into him. Harry cried out and moaned, his cock hardening again as his Daddy continued to fuck him and fuck him hard at a furious pace.  
"Cum for daddy again, child!"  
Harry whimpered but the way his daddy was pounding into him, soon had him coming all over again. Severus gave a guttural growl as he felt the boy's tight internal walls clamping down around him and he thrust twice more before flooding Harry's guts. 

 

Keeping himself buried deep, Severus leant down, bending the boy double as he wrapped his large thin hands around the back of his son's head and kissed the boy with a hard and domineering, yet passionate kiss.  
"Good morning, son." Severus said with a soft smile once he broke the kiss and pulled back slightly.  
"That was the best way to wake up." Harry replied, smiling too. "To wake up from a dream about you fucking me that time when you stuffed my mouth with my underpants, I woke up coming, as I came in the dream and found you fucking me! You're the best Daddy ever!"


	7. Blood Magic

Once Severus had pulled out of Harry and they had cleaned themselves up and gotten dressed for the day, they left Voldemort lying curled up at the foot of the bed covered in the drying cum still covering his body and together flamed out of the manor. A few minutes later Severus and Harry flashed into Gringotts Bank and waylaid a passing goblin. Harry spoke in the goblin tongue that he would like to speak with Griphook about Blood Magic. 

 

The two were shown into a room where they waited a few minutes, before the door opened and Griphook came in.  
"Mr Potter," he said, "what can I do for you?"  
"Hi Griphook," Harry replied, surprising the goblin and he always did. "I would like for you to perform a Blood Magic ritual upon myself and Professor Snape here."  
"What type of Blood Magic?"  
"Familial." 

 

"Ah. Yes that can be done." Griphook replied with a feral grin, already knowing about Harry's and Professor Snape's relationship. "I have everything we will need." He said, as he brought forth a short dagger. "All you'll need to do Mr Potter, Mr Snape, is cut your palms and place them together and say what you desire." 

 

Severus and Harry did that, they cut open their palms, clasped hands and both spoke.  
"I would like very much to become your father/son in everything including blood."  
Magic swirled around them and soon a gold chain began linking their arms, and hearts, while both their hands tingled as the Magic combined their blood to be joined. 

 

Then as soon as the Magic stopped, Harry was handed a goblet. Together both Severus and Harry raised there hands one at a time over the goblet and allowed their blood to seep into it. Harry the swirled the two together and after a moment or two, he raised the cup to his lips and drank two mouthfuls, before handing it to Severus who did the same and swallowed. 

 

They were father and son legally now. Both smiled and hugged the other, as their hands healed of their own accord. For Severus now had the Phoenix healing powers too.  
"Griphook, would you please see too it that the Prince and Potter vaults now become one?" Severus asked.  
"Certainly." 

 

"Thank you Griphook. May your gold continue to flow." Harry replied.  
"And may your enemies weaken." Geiphook finished as he bowed.  
With that done Severus took hold of Harry and together they flashed out of the bank. 

 

 **\- DP -**

 

As soon as they flashed back into their bedroom at the manor, Severus ripped Harry of his clothes, bent the boy over the bed and slammed brutally hard, bollocks deep in one harsh dry thrust deep into his Son's guts. Harry cried out as his Dad fisted his raven hair and yanked his head back harshly peppering kisses, licks and bites up and down the boy's neck while he savagely fucked Harry's tight little boy hole. 

 

Harry whimpered and moaned at the brutal thrusts his dad pounded into him, as his back arched and he ground down his arse on to his dad's thick cock. Soon Harry was sobbing with wanton need as he felt his bollocks begin to draw upward and tighten.  
"Daddy! Daddy - I - need - to - cum!" Harry panted amid cries and inane babble. 

 

"Cum for daddy, boy!" Severus growled as he pistoned his hips even faster.  
"Fuck!" Harry cried. "FU-- DADDY!"  
Severus continued biting down on the boy's neck as he watched Harry shriek and cum shot forward in great white pearly thick ropes all over the bed, the boy's internal walls clamped down firmly around Severus' cock, that he damn near came, but managed to hold off. 

 

As soon as Harry stopped coming, Severus stopped biting the boy's neck and raised his head, whilst he pushed the boy forward and down on to the bed, where he took hold of Harry's hands and pulled them both back and kept them held there on the boy's back. Severus then pulled out completely of that lovely tight dry heat. 

 

Harry mewled and whimpered at the loss of being so full, Severus smirked evilly before he thrust brutally hard back into Harry, nailing his son's spent prostate dead on.  
Harry yelled out and screamed as he felt his dad fuck him harder and faster, going deeper on every inward harsh and brutal thrust. After five minutes of good solid pounding, Severus growled low and slammed deeply into his child's thoroughly fucked body and came hard, flooding his son's guts full of hot white cum.


	8. Voldemort Gone

A few days had passed since Harry got brutally fucked by his dad, as soon as they returned home from the bank, and since then, Severus has been going over the ritual potion the Dark Lord used in the graveyard to gain his body back. He spent almost three days in the lab going over the notes he had found in the Dark Lord's study, what didn't help was that it was written in parceltongue and he couldn't make head nor tail of it. Of course that was until Harry came looking for him. 

 

Once the boy was in the lab, Severus beckoned him over and asked him to translate the script into English for him, Harry stood there leaning against the desk, bent over slightly as he wrote down the ingredients, while Severus stood up and moved to stand directly behind the boy, where he began to molest him. Harry mewled and wiggled about, as he tried to concentrate on what was in front of him, but with what his dad was doing to his body was heavily distracting. 

 

"Daddy!" Harry growled, as he stopped, threw down the quill and turned to face the man. "Do you want me to continue with the translation or not?! If so, then keep your hands to yourself until after I have done so!"  
With that, he turned back round and went back to transcribing, while Severus scowled. 

 

"You will be very lucky if you're able to sit later on, child." He growled back, before he stepped back a bit a gave the pert trousered arse a sharp smack.  
Harry yelped and gasped.  
"You can do what you wish to me later! Only once I have finished this and _you_ daddy, have made the potion!" 

 

Ten minutes later Harry had finished the translation and twenty minutes after that Severus had finished the correct potion, adding some of Harry's blood that had been _willingly_ given. Once done and bottled, Severus growled again and tackled the boy until Harry was stripped of his clothes and bound by his wrists to the desk. 

 

Severus then slammed brutally hard and bollocks deep into the boy's tight dry heat and fucked him viscously. Harry wailed and sobbed with wanton need, mewled and moaned until they both came hard. Harry all over the desk and Severus deep inside his son's guts. Harry loved it when his daddy became wild and turned feral and animalistic when fucking him, he was a completely different person.

 

**\- DP -**

 

With Harry being a Phoenix it was relatively easy to find the vessels Voldemort had used to store his soul pieces in. One he found in Hogwarts, when he flashed back into the castle, simply to see how everyone was doing and to cause a bit of mischief along way. The second he found in a manky old townhouse, belonging to Sirius. Before he had left the house, he killed the ugly house elf and torched the large painting of the screeching banshee of a woman, hidden behind a large curtain. 

 

The third was inside a death eater's vault in Gringotts - that one had been easy to get too, as he was friendly with the goblins. The fourth had been the ring - one of the three Hallows, but as soon as he had had it placed on his finger the curse that had been there had been removed, solely by the power the three Hallows had when together - so the soul piece was still intact. 

 

The fifth was of course Nagini, and the six that been the diary in Harry's second year. It was a good job that it had bled into the basilisk fang, once all the venom had seeped out into the book. Harry had carried the fang with him ever since as a sort good luck charm. Once he had all of them Harry flashed back to the manor and placed them all, barring Nagini into a lead lined casket, until they were needed later. 

 

 **\- DP -**

 

At midnight Severus laid the motionless Voldemort on to the dining table and then, along with his son, they each took a Horcruxe vessel and wandlessly cast out the soul pieces and forced them back into the naked reptilian body. All six pieces, including Nagini - who remained alive afterwards. 

 

Once done, Severus forced open the lipless mouth and forced down the potion, and once it had been consumed father and son stood back and waited. They didn't have to wait long. The body of Voldemort shuddered and the pale white ghostly skin began to peel away in little wispy feathery type flakes. As they peeled off they all flew upward toward the ceiling where they culminated, before disintegrating into nothing. 

 

Severus and Harry watched the reptilian face, as it peeled away and underneath appeared the human features of Tom Riddle. The nose seemed to grow out of the face and the man's skin was a slightly pale Caucasian. The bald scalp also sprouted hair. Long wavy dark brown hair, but the man's eyes, which snapped open remained the same. Only the irises stayed red, but the pupils were no longer vertical diamonds, but black circles. 

 

Once it was complete Tom Riddle sat up and looked around the room, he stilled as his eyes landed on Severus and Harry.  
"Severus?" He questioned, a frown on his youthful looking face. "Potter?"  
Tom's voice was soft, nothing like it was before. High, raspy and cold. "What's going on?"  
"You are back to how you should have been, Tom." Harry replied. "Human and Sane." 

 

"Yet..." Tom fell quiet a moment, as he thought back. His eyes went wide and he glanced back up at Potter. "..You're m-my dominant mate?!"  
"Remember all that, do you?" Harry asked with a smirk.  
"I hope you're going to treat me more gently than you previously did." Tom went on, softly. 

 

"I'll think about it." Harry finished, as he stepped forward and enveloped Tom into a hug. "Welcome back to Sanityville, Tom."  
"It's good to be back. I take it... Harry, you are now the Dark Lord?"  
Harry nodded with a smile.  
"But you still get to hold the DE meetings, Tom. If you wish to."  
"I'd like that." Tom replied with a smile.


End file.
